


Let You Down

by giatari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giatari/pseuds/giatari
Summary: I suck at summaries just read my notes please





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to get myself into writing again, this chapter is just focused in the Civil War Era. When the next chapter comes out it will be following no marvel guide, Black Panther and Infinity Wars are voided from this story. I'm just having fun with my creative self(hopefully creative)

**Bucharest**

 

Bucky told you to stay human, not to transform but you couldn’t outrun anyone in your human forum. Fear of being captured filled your thoughts, you were utterly terrified, slowly the fear took over and you took a powerful leap and your wolf roared to life. Dropping the backpack you carried on your back you ran through traffic dodging cars trying to escape the police, but they were just relentless. You caught a whiff of Bucky’s scent and instantly turned to chase him down. His scent kept coming and going but seeing a tunnel full of car accidents made you think he was down there, you quickly stopped in front of the tunnel and waited for a sound. That was your first and only mistake, you quickly felt a rope tighten around your neck and jerk you back.

 

“We have the girl… wolf thing…” an officer spoke into a walkie talkie.

 

You looked down in disgust that you wanted to find Bucky instead of just listen to him and find safety. “He’s going to have my head.” You thought to yourself. You followed the officers into the back of a truck, you sighed as you laid down and waited patiently until you reached your destination. Moving would just cause trouble especially since you were slightly larger than the average wolf.

 

What felt like hours but was only at least 15 minutes, the truck stopped at a building, you picked up Bucky’s scent again, it was stronger this time. He was here and you knew you were in so much trouble. The doors to the truck opened the ropes tighten as they pulled you out of the truck, you looked around widely for Bucky but you couldn’t see him you just picked up his scent. Your eyes landed on 3 other men, you recognize 1, he was in the apartment with you and Bucky, but you didn’t recognize the other 2.

 

“Okay, what’s with the wolf?” One of them said walking over to you. “Hybrid wolf I should say quite large…”

 

“She was with Barnes, originally when we were chasing her she was human.” One of the officer’s said. You let out a low growl and felt a rope jerk tightening around your neck. You coughed in response.

 

“Right well, let’s get her to be a human again.” The man said, “Get her some clothes or something and take her to the bathroom.” He walked away and stopped, “Then bring her to me. I want to ask her some questions.”

 

The police officers held you at gunpoint while they escorted you to a room where you could change, but as you wondered the halls Bucky’s scent came and went, you cried every time it faded.

 

\---

 

You walked into the room and saw the same man that greeted you outside. Sucking in a deep breath you made your way over to him. “You wished to speak to me?” You said in a low voice trying to keep the others from hearing.

 

He turned around and faced you, a small smile crossed his face. “Well aren’t you a lovely looking girl.” He replied extending his hand, “My name is Tony Stark, Ironman. But I’m sure you knew all that already.”

 

You grabbed his hand and shook it, “Actually I didn't. Bucky has kept me very enclosed since we met so there isn’t a lot I know.” you glanced away quickly but returned to his gaze, “You had some questions for me?”

 

“Right but first let’s go sit with my dear friends.” Tony said leading you into the room with the 2 other men. “Take a seat.” Tony gestured to the seat across from the blond hair man and you took it. “Let’s start off with your name.”

 

“Y/F/N, Y/L/N.” You replied

 

“Your relationship to Bucky?” The blond man spoke in a low voice.

 

“I can’t remember, but I know we fell in together after I found him in Washington DC. I cared for him, then he said something about having to go on the run, so we did and we ended up here in Bucharest. We were able to lay low, he’d go out and I would stay at home.” You replied

 

“What’s with the wolf?” Tony asked as he hovered over you.

 

“It’s like my power, I was born with it as far as I remember. But I never used it to cause any harm.” You replied, “Just to protect him. The best I could.”

 

“Do you know who he even is, what he’s even done?” Tony said in a hateful voice pointing at the screen to Bucky’s holding cell.

 

“A lot of bad things, but it wasn’t him not mentally at least.” You replied, “There’s something different in his voice when he talks about it all, he hates it, and he’s been trying to remember things from the past.”

 

“Bad things that killed a dozen of people! And you still think you can protect him!” Tony said harshly causing you to shrink in your seat.

 

“It never hurts to try!” You snarled shooting out of your seat banging your fists on the table. You could feel the wolf inside you clawing to get out as you took a few steady breaths to calm yourself. “The bombing you’re accusing him of, we weren’t in Vienna.”

 

“Take a breath and just relax the doctor is here now.” The blond man said motioning to the screen. Tony left the 3 of you in the room by yourself. You looked down at your hands as you listened to the conversation, you could feel Bucky’s uneasiness when he answered questions to the doctor. Then you heard it.

 

The sound of the explosion reached you before anyone else, you shot out of your seat, fear washed through you as you lunged for the door. Transforming yourself into the wolf you broke through the glass racing down the halls trying to pick up his scent. You stopped at every corridor sniffing trying to regain his scent, but when you did it was faint, filled with fear. “Bucky please hang on.” You thought to yourself as you followed the scent.

 

You broke through the door seeing the room empty, the cage like contraption that held Bucky had the door removed. Looking around wildly you sniffed the air he was nearby but you couldn’t see him at all. “ _Bu-”_ WHAM! You felt yourself get thrown against the wall before you could even finish your thoughts. You pushed yourself up and shook your head, staring you down was Bucky, but it wasn’t him. Fear washed over your thoughts as you looked dead in the eye of the Winter Soldier. “Bucky… please.” You whined backing away tucking your tail between your legs. But he slowly walked towards you landing a hard punch against your head causing you to blackout.

 

\---

 

When you came to you heard shouting and gunshots. _“NO!”_ You shouted in your thoughts as you ran towards the noise. You entered a small cafe area where Tony and other agents were fighting Bucky. Without thinking you quickly scrambled into the fight absorbing a hard blow to your side from Bucky as you pushed Tony out of the way. You winced in pain as you took a defensive position.

 

“Y/n…” You heard Tony say.

 

You bared your teeth and charged at Bucky latching onto his metal arm, you knew you couldn’t do any damage to it but you clung for your life to his arm. Your felt your grip tighten as he landed punch after punch into your body. Your adrenaline was pumping as you let go stepping away with a small limp. You circled Bucky before charging at him again, but he was expecting that, he grabbed you by your muzzle throwing you into a pillar. You cried out in pain as you heard something in your body snap. Bucky was quickly approaching you were his new target now, you pushed yourself up despite the pain growling, once again making one final charge at Bucky leaping at him but his arms got around you and that’s when it was all over. You heard a loud crunch, despite crying out in pain you couldn’t back away you just crumpled to the ground.

 

“Y/N!” Everyone shouted as Bucky walked away from you, his focus once again back on everyone else.

 

Everything was becoming muffled and your vision started fading, your breathing faded and you closed your eyes.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With every new fanfic I realized I always pop 2 chapters out and then it slows down but I am still fresh with ideas. Y/n is still a bit on edge after all. Things could happen...

After everything was over nobody told Bucky what happened to y/n. He would ask but everyone would just pretend you didn’t exist. Eventually Bucky started to believe the lies, because truth be told, nobody even knows what happened to you after Bucky broke you. It makes sense completely though too since you can easily heal yourself every full moon.

 

* **3 years after Civil War** *

 

You pawed through the freshly snow covered ground, your pack was out hunting and you had a fresh lead on a deer. It wouldn’t fill everyone up but it was enough to settle the pack through the night. The other wolves easily backed down to you due to your larger size, nobody wanted to fight you at all.

 

_“I keep losing the scent.”_ One of the pack members growl.

 

You lifted your head in the air to try and pick up the scent of the deer you started tracking, but something else was in the air. _“Keep trying to find that deer I have other priorities.”_ You snarled following the new scent.

 

_“Like what?”_ Someone whined.

 

_“Unwanted company.”_ You growled running off.

 

You followed the scent until you were filled with a mixture of scents. Memories slowly started to flow back into your mind and you crouched down whining. Just the memories alone, your injuries made your body ache.

 

\---

 

You picked yourself off the ground, you looked around and saw so much damage around you, but nobody else was around and you weren’t thrown back into another cage. Maybe they thought you were dead?

 

_“Bucky?”_ You whined looking around and trying to pick up his scent, but nothing came to you. Everything was old. You walked the halls and found your backpack, wonder who brought that in… It didn’t matter a large wolf walking through the city would cause so much mayhem. Grabbing the bag by a strap you carried it over to a random room. You focused on your human-self the memories of you and slowly your fur receded and everything was cold. You ran your hand through your  <hair length & color>. So many knots. Slipping some simple clothes on to blend in you ran back out onto the streets.

 

You spent days trying to find Bucky or even Tony but everything came up as a dead end, you found yourself at the edge of the city, you sighed painfully before dropping your backpack.

 

\---

 

You shook your head wildly and growled, you threw your head back and howled, you wanted your pack out of the area this was going to be dangerous.

 

“Just our luck!” You heard someone shout and your snapped your head in that direction, “Wolves, I thought the snow and this coming snowstorm was bad enough on us!” you slowly crept forward now and then looking around you but it was only the white snow and the forest around you.

 

“Calm down, we have a jet we can hide.” Another voice said. You stopped in your tracks… 

 

‘Tony’ you let out a growl. Slowly creeping forward you saw 4 shadows move in front of you. The only scent you recognize was Tony, you took one more step and came out in the clearing teeth bared and growling.

 

“Stand down.” Tony said looking directly at you but he was motioning to his team, “Get back on the ship and we can bring up the ramp.”

 

“T-Tony wait wait wait.” Another man said cutting him off, “Isn’t that?” he motioned to you.

 

You took a step back and cocked your head to the side, suddenly people recognize you? No this was wrong, you shot forward growling again.

 

“H-HEY!” Tony shouted stumbling backwards.

 

“Y/n?” You heard a gruff voice say and your body tensed up.

 

“Bucky stand down, we told you she didn’t exist.” Tony said, “And even the  Wakandas proved that as well.” Tony sounded dead serious, your gaze shifted over to Bucky who was shaking his head.

 

“But she seemed so real to me.” He replied.

 

_“Bucky”_ You whined before creeping back into the woods. When they were out of sight you started to run back in the direction of your pack but you stopped in your tracks. Anger boiled inside of you, they told him that you didn’t exist, probably a figment of his imagination, maybe a training tool that HYDRA used on him. You snarled shaking your head before turning back in the direction of the men.

 

“The wolf is gone now Bucky let’s just get back inside the jet and get ready to go take shelter.” Tony said.

 

You heard protest but you couldn’t pick up what it said, rage, pain, and fear were running through your body. You started to breath heavy closing your eyes trying to relax but you couldn’t. With a snarl you lunged forward in a powerful run reentering the clearing you aimed straight for Tony. Jumping up you were quickly take down by a punch. You pushed yourself back up to face whoever punched you.

 

“If I’m not mistaken Stark…” The blonde man started.

 

“Don’t finish that.” Tony snapped back.

 

_“LIAR!”_ You raged out charging at Tony. Again you were knocked to the side with a hard punch.

 

“This thing isn’t backing down.” Bucky said holding up his gun.

 

You circled around, Bucky kept his eyes on you, you felt he was hesitant of even pulling the trigger but he stared you down the barrel of his gun.

 

“Stark we really need to rethink this.” The blonde man said in a low voice, “Look at the size of this wolf, it has to be her and any wolf I’m sure would of ran off after 2 punches.”

 

Tony sighed deeply, “Barnes stand down, and that’s an order.”

 

Bucky lowered his gun, but you kept up you guard circling the group. “Y/n, it’s time to go home now. You remember where it is right?” he said in a low voice slowly creeping up towards you.

 

You started to relax, dipping your head down in frustration you started to pace and bite at your own leg.

 

“Calm down y/n, it’s fine now, I’m fine, and you’re fine.” Bucky continued on in a low voice still creeping towards you, “Don’t you want to go home?”

 

Your heart sank, his voice sounded desperate and pleading. You froze in your tracks staring at Bucky now, but you were still shaking in rage.

 

“It’s scary I know but calm down, we always talked this over didn’t we?” Bucky said as he reached you, you looked into his blue eyes and sighed. His arms found their way around your neck tightly hugging you now.

 

You felt yourself melt in his embrace, slowly you felt your fur receded, your own arms snaking around Bucky’s frame embracing his warmth. “That’s it y/n.” He said kissing the top of your head. “Let it all wash away your safe now.”

 

“And you said she was dead.” A new voice chimed in.

 

“ZIP IT WILSON!” Tony snapped.


	3. Chapter III

It was months after the Avengers took you in and you basically had an intense stare down with Tony as he asked questions about you and the past 3 years, everything was answered the same ‘Nobody bothered to check on you.’ or ‘All scents lead to dead ends.’ it wasn’t the answer they wanted to hear but it was the one that they had eventually learned to accept that your past 3 years you weren’t in full control of yourself.

You were allowed to be around the compound but you couldn’t be in mission debriefings or even go out on a mission, until one day that was.

“We got a hit on a Hydra base that is very much so active.” You heard Tony say from the office. You were laying outside the room waiting for Bucky, he was late to join you out on a run with Steve, you sighed deeply and listened carefully. “This one is tricky though, it’s under ground. We have a general location but we just don’t know where the entrance is at.”

You’re head perked up, you knew where that facility was at, it was your holding station and training grounds. Quickly you trotted away to your room so you could change forms. You’re once was now cut into a small bob cut, and you dyed your hair maroon. You slipped on a baby tee and yoga pants and quickly ran over to the office.

Taking a deep breath you stepped in, “I know.” You said in a quiet voice before all eyes fell on you, “I-I know where the entrance is at. The building your talking about was my holding facility and training grounds.”

“Why are you even listening in on this?” Tony said cutting you short, “You know your rules.” Tony was irritated you could just see it in his eyes, “However, I will admit that I thank you for this advice. I’ll be in touch with you just please sit outside and wait.” You nodded exiting the room and closing the door behind you.

“You realize she has to come now right?” Steve said in a low voice, everyone else agreed, “If she knows where this place is, she knows where the alarms are not to mention the system we need to hack into.” All eyes fell onto Tony as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Alright fine, but this one mission she comes with us and she is back on the sidelines.” Tony said, “Dismissed, I’ll call you all when we’re ready to make a battle plan.”  
You were patiently waiting outside the room back as your wolf when a hand fell onto your head and gave you a soft pat, “Ready to go for our jog?” Bucky said with a smile on his face. You threw yourself up and ran down the hall towards the door, “Back to acting like an actual dog again?”

“Don’t keep her waiting remember she ate a whole turkey last time we decided to have a nice big meal.” Sam said walking by Bucky.

“Why don’t you come with Buck and me. I’m sure she could use a new race buddy.” Steve said throwing an arm around Sam’s neck. “It’ll be fun give it a try.”

“Alright I’ll go but I’m not gonna be taken down by her I know how your runs go.” Sam said walking with the pair.

The trails outside were covered in leaves every step was a fresh sounding crunch, you spun around to make sure your friends were still coming, you let out a light bark before galloping further down the trails, again you spun back around and this time you didn’t see them behind you. Sniffing the air you didn’t smell any scents.

Suddenly everything went black and you felt yourself panic, whimpering and whining you ran back down the trial, every so often you looked back and saw figures following behind you, shouting words at you that you couldn’t comprehend. As you took another step the ground beneath you gave out and you tumbled down a hill, you cried out in pain, and the world slowly turned back into color just like how you remembered it.

“Oh shit! Y/N!” Sam said as he watched you tumble down the hill.

Steve, Bucky, and Sam ran to your side, “The hell happened to her?” Steve said looking at Bucky.

“I’m not sure, this has never happened before.” Bucky replied lifting you up with the help of Steve. They carried you back up to the trail and laid you down, your front leg looked out of place so they adjusted it to help aid your self healing process. “I hope this doesn’t happen out on the mission it’s the last thing we need.”

“Agreed.” Sam and Steve said together.


	4. The Breifing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sadly short and it feels all over the place. The next chapter will have some action and hopefully isn't all over the place.

When you woke up it was like a memory. Sitting up you slowly pushed your head into the hand of your handler. A light scratch and a ‘you’re a good girl’ soon followed as you laid back down by his feet guarding him while he slept. A dying fire kept the room lite and warm, every now and then your ears would twitch at his light snores. You sighed happily that this was the life you were living in and you didn’t want it to change. You were meant to protect this man with your life, even if that meant you had to sacrifice yourself which you have done a dozen of times luckily all your injuries were non life threatening. You’re eyes grew heavy as both you slowly fell asleep protecting the man you came to love.

Slowly you opened your eyes and you were back in bed at the compound. Pushing yourself up you felt a weight on your chest, looking over you saw Bucky was out cold with his arm draped around you. “Did you really feel the need to guard me at night Barnes?” You said in a low voice peeling his arm off you.

“Yeah.” He said in a low voice. He shifted in bed and moved his arm so you could escape. “You didn’t like it?”

You shook your head, “No, you know how I am. I can’t stay human forever it’s difficult because.”

“Because the wolf was there first.” He cut you short, “I know how it goes y/n. But you need to start trying to remain human or Stark is going to collar you so you stay human.”

“He wouldn’t!” You gasped sounding offended. Bucky just nodded in response. “I-I can try but it’s hard she claws at me when she really wants out.”

“The most you can do is try for our sake.” Bucky replied laying himself back in bed.

You quietly slipped out and ran into Steve spilling his coffee. “Going somewhere y/n?” He asked grabbing your arm holding you in place.

“Yeah out for a run.” You said trying to jerk your arm away.

“I can’t let you do that, your in lock down right now.” He replied, his grip tighten a bit.

“Steve your hurting me.” You replied again trying to jerk your arm away. You sighed deeply letting a growl escape but it didn’t phase him.

“We have a mission debriefing, we can’t have you wondering off the property today.” He replied staring deep at you, “Stay on the property today and come when your called.” Steve let your arm go and walked away. You looked down at your arm and saw light bruising from his grip and you growled. He wasn’t in charge of you at all. You quietly ran down the hallway and slipped out the building making your way to the trails.

\---

“I thought you told her to stay here!” Tony shouted slamming documents down. “I should of thrown the damn collar on her the day after we briefed her!” Tony was red in the face obviously very angry at y/n for running off.

“We can’t fully blame her.” Bucky said, “I’ve told you all a dozen of times, the wolf has the control, she was just mutated out of the wolf. She practically a 4ft Northwestern Wolf.”

Tony sighed running his hand down his face, his attention snapping to the sound of the door opening, Steve was dragging you by your arm back into the room. “Get off me!” You squirmed and struggled against his grip.

“Can you just collar her so we can get on with this.” Steve said pushing you further into the room and slamming to door shut.

“You said you knew where this facility was at and we need you to help us find it.” Tony said, “After that you can be a free wolf and we won’t mess with you anymore. There is stuff in this building that we need due to it still being active.”

You scoffed, “You want me to infiltrate my old training/holding facility and let alone, you all trust ME to not go fury on you at all?”

“Fury?” Steve said looking over at Bucky.

“Failsafe if you fell during a Hydra mission. She would go on a red rage kill anyone even her own teammates.” Bucky replied. “But you haven’t been activated with that code.”

You eyes dropped, “My last mission with Hydra before I escaped I was. I’m just not sure if it’s still activated or not.”

“We’ll be on our guard and you will be wearing a high voltage shock collar so we can knock you out.” Tony said handing you a leather collar, “It has a communicator, tracker, obviously the shock feature, and I have implemented a thought processor which will translate your thoughts so we can hear them.”

“Sounds joyful.” You said snapping the collar on, you made it obvious about rolling your eyes.

“We’ll leave in 4 hours.” Tony said.


End file.
